


Red, Gold and Blue

by WitchoftheWaste



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Winter Palace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheWaste/pseuds/WitchoftheWaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is unhappy with his outfit for the ball at the Winter Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Gold and Blue

Josephine sighed. She had been remonstrating with Dorian for what felt like hours over the matter of the Inquisition's official clothing for Empress Celene's ball. Dorian objected to the outfit rather strongly.

'Dorian, it's the official uniform of the Inquisition,' she said, for the thousandth time. 'I spent ages researching it to get it correct. It is identical to the original Inquisition's ceremonial costume.'

'But it's so... covering! Couldn't we just cut off a bit here?' He gestured to the sleeve.

'No. We are not going to the Winter Palace dressed like _that_ ,' Josephine replied, colouring as he began to point at more inappropriate areas of the jacket.

Dorian pouted. 'Fine then. How about we change the colour of the jacket to something more... elegant? I mean, red is a bit,' he wrinkled his nose, 'Well, we won't go there. Anyway, how about blue or silver?' He beamed at her. 'Yes, silver would be so much better.'

Josephine shook her head.

'How about black then? Surely we can have black?'

Josephine glared at him. Dorian pursed his lips. 'Maybe not. All right, if you insist on red, can we at least get rid of this horrible brown leather belt thing?' Dorian poked at the belt as though it might bite him. 'Maybe we could replace it with something gold...' He fluttered his eyelashes at her in a most disconcerting manner.

'No, Dorian,' said Josephine tiredly. 'And please stop batting your eyes at me.'

Dorian grinned. 'Oh, I thought I was being terribly subtle. Very well then, how about this ugly blue sash? It clashes with the red. Even you must admit that we cannot give the impression that we know nothing of colour schemes.' He offered her a winning smile. 'Now, what can we change the colour to? Not gold. We have a lot of gold as it is.' He made an angry noise in the back of his throat, and sighed. 'Does it _have_ to be red? It's so much harder to find something that goes with red than something that goes with silver. Oh! How about grey? Grey and red can look lovely together.'

'Dorian,' Josephine tried again. 'Dorian, I cannot change it, even if I wanted to.'

'Ah... So you do want to!'

Josephine rolled her eyes. 'All right, yes, I would quite like to change it. You are right; the blue and the red do clash. But it's official, and we will all just have to accept it.'

'I suppose you would find it easier to accept,' Dorian said mournfully. 'The red suits your skin tone beautifully.'

Josephine actually blushed. She cleared her throat. 'Now that we've settled the matter - and I hope we have - please leave me to my work. I have this letter from an Orlesian noble about a missing eyebrow pencil, and I really must get on.'

'Dear lady, Maker forbid that I keep you from missing eyebrow pencils. I shall bravely soldier on, despite the revolting outfit I am forced to wear.'

And with a melodramatic sigh, he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
